I'm sorry
by oreolife477
Summary: Zelena helps EQ and does something that hurts Regina's feelings.Can these sister finally work on their issues and sister relationship?
1. chapter 1

" _Regina! Wait_."called Zelena for her sister,

" _Zelena,please just leave me_."

She didn't even have a time to protest as her younger sister puffed herself and dissapered in a purple smoke.

 _How_ _could I be so stupid_ , _why can't I just listen for once in my life.Regina will never forgive me for doing this.How could I ever think that the Evil Queen will keep her word.I have to talk to Regina,I have to make it up to her.I have to..._ _but how can i even look at her after I helped EQ with distroying Regina's apple tree(_ and she still didn't understand why did EQ wanted to ruin a tree but by Regina's reaction it was very important to her and she ruined it _)and above this Henry got hurt(_ he was trying to stop them when the queen hit him with the wave of magic that's when Zelena knew just how bad she messed up this time _).I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS._

Zelena was reading bunch of magic books trying to find a way to fix what was once a beautiful apple tree but no luck.She couldn't fix it.What's done is done.There is no way to fix it.She could feel the tears coming to her eyes.If only she knew why this tree was so important to her sister maybe she could replace it with something. _Ofc you will "replace" something very important with what...i'm so stupid ugh..._ and the tears started to fall as fast as they could.All she can do now is tell Regina how sorry she is but it's not like that will change anything.Regina doesn't want to see her and she couldn't blame her if she was her she wouldn't want to see herself either.All she does is hurt her little sister... _what kind of big sister am I? Instead of protecting my little sister i keep hurting her.Regina should of just killed me when she had a ch..._ The sound of Robin crying brought her back to reality.She wiped her tears and went to pick up her daughter,She hugged her as tight as she could." _shh It's okay,mum is here.."_

Meanwhile Regina was sitting under her now black and ruined tree.That tree had meant the world to her.It was her shelter and now it was gone but what hurt her the most was that they had hurt her son.That stupid queen and her _dear_ sister broke his arm(thank god it wasn't something worse.) _What was she thinking helping the EQ after I told her to stay away from her.I just don't understand why Zelena hates me so much.I thought we got over that.Could she start acting like a big sister?_ All her life she had wanted a big sister to protect her,to help her,to _love_ her. _Why does she hates me?I just don't get it._ And before she knew it the tears started to role down her cheeks.She just wanted her sister to hug her and she just wanted to feel loved for once in her life.

She knew she had to talk to Regina and she decided to call Belle and ask her if she can watch over Robin.Belle loved spending time with Robin so she said yes without even thinking.Zelena thanked her.She decided to take a walk to Regina's place instead of using magic she needed time to think about what she's going to say. _I can't just come and say "hi,sorry for ruining your very important tree and sorry for hurting your son."What do I say to her?I'm just so bad with words and everything else._ Before she even knew it she was standing infront of Regina's door." _Now or never._ "she said as she knocked the door.


	2. chapter 2

Regina's head and eyes were hurting from all the crying.Her big brown eyes were so red you could see from miles that she had spent hours crying.She was so tired and sleepy.She felt sick.Her thoughts started with anger and Zelena but now they were everywhere,her childhood,Cora,her father,Leopold,Daniel,Robin,She thought about the life she could of had if her mother didn't kill Daniel and how would her life change if Cora kept Zelena,maybe they would of been great sisters.What if she met Robin before she became evil? Would he still be alive? If she hadn't cast the curse her father would be here. _He would know what to say to make me feel better_.With every minute her thoughts became more deep and dark,about all the moments she got hurt and about all the people who hurt her and about all the people she hurt.Her eyes started to get so heavy and the tears were still falling.She couldn't fight the sleep anymore so she fell asleep under her tree.

knock knock*

" _Regina,please open the door.I know you are angry right now but I just want to talk please,Reg-._.."as she was knocking the door _opened.Regina must of left them unlocked.Well she won't mind if i get in and lock them for her_.She got inside and locked the door. _I s she even home?_ " _Regina_?" Maybe she's upstairs and can't hear me.She climbed the stairs and found herself on the second floor. _Where should i even look for her?_ Zelena opened the first door to her left.Walls in this room were blue,there was bunch of video games on the floor and some comics. _Henry's room._ She closed the door and opened the next one _.Bathroom_.and the next one _another bathroom,how many bathrooms are in this house?_ Finally the last doors led her to Regina's room.It was beautiful.There was a big king sized bed with white sheets and black and red pillows.There were bunch of photos.Alot of them were just Henry. _Henry and Regina,Emma Henry and Regina,Henry as a baby Robin and Regina.._.but there was one photo that caught her attention it was a photo of what looked like a 16 year old Regina huging an older man next to Regina was a beautiful brown horse but the weirdest thing was that it looked like the photo was taken back in the Enchanted Forest _but how?I'm sure going to ask her_. She looked out of the window and that's when something else caught her eye.She placed the photo where she found it and got closer to the window.Her sister was sleeping under her now ruined tree.She used her magic to puff herself to the garden.

She removed the hair from Regina's face.Regina's eyes slowly opened and Zelena's blue eyes met Regina's red eyes and the guilt hit her." _mm.."_ Regina let out a painful moan." _Are you okay?"_ Zelena asked all worried." _n..oo..my..he..ad...hu..rts an..d I'm co..l..d.."_ she puts her hand on Regina's forehead " _Regina you're burning up,damn._.." " _shhh don't yell..my head hurts_." " _let's get you to bed_." She puffed them to Regina's room where she called Belle and explained her everything." _it's okay.I can watch over Robin,you stay with her."_ Zelena thanked her and said her goodbye _"wait.."_ Belle said just before Zelena hanged up " _yes?" "Talk to her.."_ and with that Belle hung up the phone. _i will.._


	3. Chapter 3

Zelena gave her one last look before going downstairs. _Who would ever say she is my sister?_ Regina has big brown eyes Zelena could swear that when you look at thoes eyes you can see how warm they are.They were nothing like Zelena's cold blue eyes.Regina's dark black hair covered her beautiful face again it was nothing like Zelena's red curly hair.Zelena found herself lost in Regina's face. _I wonder how she got that scar.Maybe she got it when she was trying to kill Snow i bet she has a great story for it._ If only Zelena knew the truth. _I should get downstairs and make her something to eat and find some medicine for her fever._

She slowly opened the door trying not to wake up Regina.She got down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. _I don't even know where she keepes her stuff.I should get started... if I want to make something._ She looked for the things she needed,she was going to make a soup,that is what her mother well adoptive mother used to make to her when she was sick.She decided to watch some TV until the soup is done.She was watching Grey's anatomy.She found out that that is a show about doctors _too much blood yuck...is there anything on this stupid TV._ Zelena turned down the TV and got back to the kitchen.She took some soup and medicine and slowly walked upstairs to Regina's room.

She put the food down and set next to Regina. _She looks so adorable...she can never know i thought that she would laugh at me so hard.. "Regina" _Zelena said with

the softest voice she could,she sheaken her shoulders softly.Regina opened her eyes.The last thing she remembers is sitting under a tree crying her eyes out but now she was in her bed _how did i got here?_ Her eyes met the blue ones.She was confused and suprise but also angry." _What are you doing here?" oh great she's angry._ " _I came to talk to you and I found you in the garden sleeping you had a fever so I made you some soup."_ Zelena said _."And you think soup is going to fix everything?"Regina was pissed._ " _What...ofc not.." "Hey,i know you are mad,Regina but please eat this and drink the medicine"_ Zelena hoped that her sister would listen to her _."..and how can i know it's not poisoned or something.." "Regina...please.."_ Regina didn't feel like starting a fight with her older sister right now because her head was still hurting like hell so she just took the soup without saying anything.She was suprised the soup was amazing. _I didn't know Zelena can cook._ She look at her.Zelena was looking at her hands,she would rather have Regina yelling at her then not saying anything.She just wanted to fix this but who knows maybe Regina doesn't even want her in her life. _No,Zelena,don't think like that.She gave you second chance...that I used to sleep with love of her life,had a child with him than he died because of me.Great_ , _just_ _great._ Her thoughts were going wild.She was actually really scared of losing Regina but what if it's too late for releasing that,what if she already lost her. _Talk_ _to her._ She heard Belle's voice in her head." _I'm sorry about the tree and Hen-.." "yeah..I'm sure you are"_ Regina said without even letting Zelena to finish.Zelena was hurt,It was like someone was stabbing her in the heart over and over.She could feel the tears coming.She quickly got off the bed,she didn't want to cry infront of Regina." _I'll be downstairs if you need anything._ "She said as she walked to the door. _"You know you can go home,it's not like I'm dying and even if i did it's not like you would care."_ Another knife to her heart.She basicly run downstairs,she was about to leave _.If I want to prove to Regina that I care i should stay and show her._ She sat on the sofa hugged her knees. _I have to prove to Regina that i care._

 _Hello to everyone who is reading this.I hope you like it.I'm not sure if I should contuine.What do you think._


	4. Chapter 4

just saw the promo for 7x10 and i can't wait for it.

If you have any ideas,please feel free to comment them.

Zelena slowly opened her eyes. _I must of fell asleep._ She streched her arms,got of the sofa and went to get a glass of water.She checked the time it was already 6 pm.She took another glass,grabed some medicine and headed upstairs.With ever stair she got more nervous,she just hoped that Regina won't be as pissed as she was earlier.She knocked on the door but she didn't wait for an answer.She got inside.Regina was awaken.She sitting on her bed with her head on her knees.She looked up at the noise of _someone_ knocking.She opened her mouth and Zelena was hoping for a sarcastic comment like _"oh,great you're still here"_ something like that.That is in her sister style.But Regina just closed her mouth without saying anything and put her head back on her knees. _Okay,great start._ Zelena thought.She placed the water and the medicine on the nightstand.She turned around looking for a chair or something to sit on. _Ofc,why would there be any chairs here._ So she sat on bed with that Regina looked up again to find Zelena sitting on her bed.She looked at her with a really weird look that just made Zelena even more uncomfortable _"I wasn't sure if your fever is still up so i brought you some medicine..."_ Not one answer or a simple yes or no were heard _"Well..it's good for headaches..does your head still hurt?"_ Nothing,Regina was stubborn but so is Zelena and she won't give up so she asked another question." _If you are hungry I can go make you some food?"_ she didn't really expect an answer but she got one _."Don't you get it!I don't want to talk to you,I thought I told you to go home and leave me alone."_ Well Regina was still as pissed as she was earlier maybe even more. _"first of all I'm not leaving until we fix this..."_ She couldn't even finish. _"If by this you mean my tree then it is impossible to fix it so you can leave."_ Regina said,she couldn't understand why Zelena hurt her and was now trying to be besties or something.It is probably another wicked plan to hurt her. _Does she really hates me that much?_ _"No,Regina by this I mean us,can't we just try to get along,at the end we are sisters,family."_ Regina just gave her a very confused and angry look.Of course she loved her sister she just couldn't understand her and her cold wasn't helping her. _I gave her bunch of second chances and she waste them_ _all._ She hurt me and she keepes hurting me and now she is all sorry and in the next moment she is again going to go and do something stupid.Why is she like that?

Again Zelena was left with no answer.She got of the bed and was about to leave,She turned to Regina and told her that she should drink her medicine and then she was going to make diner for them.Once Zelena was gone,Regina took her pill and drank it before once again her brain left for the dream world.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena was sitting on the sofa once again waiting for the food to be done.She thought about setting the tabel but since Regina is sick she was going to bring her diner to bed.She called Belle to ask her how Robin was doing and if she could watch her for a few more days if needed.Belle said that she would love to watch baby Robin and wished her luck. _"Trust me eveything is going to be fine."_ Belle told her. _"I hope so...The food is ready i should go,bye."_ and with that Zelena finished the phone call.She placed her phone on the table infront of her,she got up and went to get the food.As she was climbing the stairs she could hear Regina's voice in her head " _Don't you get it!I don't want to talk to you"_ She took a deep breath before getting inside.She could barley see her sister,Regina's small figure was hiden under big white sheets,the only thing she could see was her dark hair.She noticed that the pill was gone and the glass was almost empty.Zelena smiled. _She actually listened to me and dranked the pill._ She sat on the bed,now having a better look of Regina, _Time to wake up the sleeping beauty._ She shaken her shoulders slowly" _Regina,time to wake up,diner is ready."_ Zelena said in a really soft voice." _mmh...not hungry.."_ Regina replyed with quite voice,sounding like a child.Zelena laugh at that." _Stop laughing,can't you see I'm trying to sleep_."

Regina countined in her childish voice." _sorry but the sleeping beauty has to eat something." "Well,she ain't hungry._ _" This was the most normal convo we had in a long time.Too sad it is about food._ _"well,too bad she has to eat."_ Zelena said to her sister who just rolled over and was know facing her older sister." _Will you ever let me sleep?"_ Regina said." _I will once you eat this."_ With that she grabed the food and started to eat. _I guess she really wants me to leave her alone._ " _so..are yo-.."_ Zelena was about to ask when Regina stopped her." _No,Zelena,I still don't want to talk to you,I already told you once and I am telling you again.Go home."_ _Guess who is still pissed_.But Zelena was not going to leave so soon." _and i already told you that I'm not going anywhere until we fix this."_ Shortly after that Regina finished her meal,Zelena tooked the plates and headed downstairs. _"Thanks.._ _for the food."_ Regina said just before her sister closed the door. " _anytime_ "Zelena said with the smile on her face.

Thank you guys for your reviews they me alot to me.Again feel free to write anything.hope you like it so far.One more thing sorry my chapters are short,I just don't have much time or motivation to write longer chapters.


	6. chapter 6

It was getting late.Zelena was getting ready for bed(actually for sofa) she was about to puff herself a blanket when she decided that this could be her excuse to check on her sister.She quickly climed the stairs. _Should I knock?_ She didn't knock she opened the door slowly and peeked inside.She saw that Regina was sleeping _I guess that is all that she does when she is sick and she argues with people to_.She walked to bed and put her hand on Regina's forehead.She still had a small fever. " _mm...Zelena,what.."_ Regina rubbed her eyes and was really confused,she couldn't even make a sentence.Zelena tried to hold back a laughter but failed." _Why are you laughing...Stop._ "Regina said.Zelena tried once a again but she just couldn't,Regina looked so funny." _I'm so..rry bu..t I ju..st can't st..op_ "Zelena said though laughther.In that moment Regina started to cry.Zelena's face went from happy to worried.Was she really crying because Zelena laugh at her?" _Regina_..."Zelena said in her softest voice possible as she took off her black boots and climbed on the bed.She didn't know what to say or do.Zelena run her hands though Regina's dark hair,she loved her hair. "Regina..What's wrong?"Zelena said slowly,waiting for an answer but she only heard Regina's cries.She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and she tried again." _Regina,please, talk to me.Why are you crying?"_ She was begging her.Regina looked up and her wet eyes met the blue ones that were filled with worry."I..I..don't..kn..know"Regina said as she started to cry even more."shh..It's okay,baby,shh"Zelena tried to calm her little sister down and she was suprised when Regina let her head fall to Zelena's shoulder.She nuzzled her neck.After few minutes Regina calmed down a little bit but was still crying."I kind of had a..bad dream before you woke me up."Regina whispered in her neck sounding like a small child that was scared to sleep in the dark." _And do you want to talk about it?_ "Zelena asked her sister as she contined to careless her hair.Regina shaked her head in a big no as soon as Zelena's words left her mouth and she put her arms around Zelena's waist and hugged her tight.Zelena was suprised again,she knew this won't last long so she hugged her little sister as tight as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

It was around 2 in the morning,the sister have fell asleep while sharing their sweet moment.Regina was the first one to fall asleep,it took her good 30 minutes to calm down,Zelena kept carelessing her hair and she was whispering soft words to her hoping to calm her down faster.At first Zelena couldn't bring herself to sleep,she wanted to know what was Regina's dream about.She wished Regina would just talk to her but this was something to.She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore,she placed the kiss on Regina's forehead and hugged her tighter before falling asleep.

It was just after her 16th birthday.She was in stable cleaning her horse."You are so strong"she told her horse and placed a small kiss on his head.She loved him so much,he was kind of her only friend.She heard the doors open but she didn't look who it was thinking it was her family's worker.Few moments after that she felt two strongs arms.The men whispered in her ear "you better not scream or I kill the horse and you get it?"She nod her head in yes."What do you want from me?"Regina asked with fear in her voice."Well,I just want to have fun."The men said as he pinned her to the wall,he took out the knife and started to rip off her beautiful blue dress.Regina's heart was racing,she knew what this men wanted from her.He started to kiss her neck and she tried to pushed him off."No..please don't.."The tears started to run down her face.The men once again took out his knife and this time made a cut above her lip."shh,princess we are going to have lots of fun."Regina knew there was nothing she could do to stop this men from rapping her.

Zelena woke up with Regina tossing around and crying. _"No..please.."_ Another bad dream Zelena thought to herself." _Regina.Wake up."_ She slowly shaked her shoulders.Regina eyes opened they were filled with fear,her breathing was heavy. _"Hey"_ Zelena said slowly trying to break Regina from her thoughts.Regina turned her head,she totally forgot Zelena was here. _"I..I'm..umm I'm going to take...the shower."_ Regina started to get up and go to the bathroom but Zelena caught her wrist and pulled her back to bed. _"Regina,It is 2 in the morning and you are sick, there is no way I'm letting you take a shower._ "Zelena told her but her sister just ignored her.She placed a hand on her cheek and she turned her headto face her." _Regina talk to me."_ Regina's eyes were filled with tears and fear. _"What is going on with you?_ "Zelena asked as Regina once again hid her face in Zelena's neck.Zelena felt warm tears on her neck and her heart was breaking,once again she didn't know how to protect her little sister. _oh,Regina.How can i help you if i don't know what is wrong with you?_

Hey guys,how do you like this story so far?I love reading your reviews so if you have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.Ly


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 2 hours later,both Regina and Zelena didn't went back to sleep nor did they talk,Zelena kept asking bunch of questions but never about Regina's dream.Regina didn't gave her any answers,she would just nod her head few times.Her face was still hidden by Zelena's neck and Zelena hugged her sister with one hand while running her fingers though her hair with her other hand.She wanted to know what bothered Regina so much but she knew Regina wont talk to her about her nightmare.

Zelena felt like her neck was on fire. _"Hey,Regina are you still up?"_ she asked her younger sister." _mmh_ " was Regina's answer." _Well good because you should take your medicine again,you are burning up."_ Regina slowly sat up removing her head from Zelena's shoulder,she tooked the pill from her nightstand.She avoided looking Zelena in the eye and once she drank the pill she placed her head back on Zelena's shoulder.Zelena was suprised when Regina went back to position she was before. _"Your fever should be down soon."_ She said trying to hide her suprise.

" _You know I love your hair."_ Zelena was trying to make a small talk while stroking Regina's hair.There was no answer from Regina or so Zelena thought.Regina removed her head from Zelena's shoulder,breaking their contact and she sat opposite of her.Zelena looked at her in shock,did she say something wrong? _"Why?"_ Regina's low voice broke her thoughts.Regina still wasn't making an eye contact,she was looking down at her hands. _"Why what?"_ Zelena asked confused." _My hair.Why do you like it?It is so basic."_ Regina said. _"Well it is far from basic."_ Zelena said as she took a piece of Regina's hair in her hand,this time Regina lifted her head and locked her eyes with Zelena's." _See,at first it looks dark but it is actually very soft and beautiful."_ Zelena countined.Zelena let the piece of hair fall down as she placed her hand on Regina's forehead. _"Your fever is getting down.That's good."_ Zelena told her sister with small smile on her face.Regina looked really tired her eyes were all red from crying and there were traces of tears on her face. _"Are you going to get some sleep?I'm going to go downstairs so you can sleep in peace."_ Zelena said as she got off the bed. _"Zelena..."_ Regina said slowly. _"yes?_ " _"do you want...to..maybe..umm...stay...here...with me.."_ Regina asked while looking down at her hands.Zelena was in pure shock " _umm I.._ " " _No..it's okay,it was childish of me to ask that.I'm sorry."_ Regina said in low voice." _oh,Regina don't be.What I wanted to say was that i wasn't expecting that.I would love to stay with you."_ Zelena told her younger sister as she sat back next to Regina." _Now,you should go to sleep."_ Regina shaked her head in no. _"Look_ _,I know you don't want to talk about your nightmare but you do have to go to sleep at some_ point."Zelena told her sister. _"No,I don't have to"_ Regina said sounding like a child." _Are you always this childish when you are sick?"_ Zelena said while holding back a laughter." _I'm not childish,you are."_ " _oh boy,you are turning in to a child."_ Zelena said with grin on her face." _I'm not!"_ Regina protested again. _"Sure you aren't but let's get back to the point.You need to get some rest._ "Zelena could see Regina's eyes getting wet _."oh Regina_."She said as she placed her hand on top of Regina's.Regina huged her sister and hid her head in Zelena's chest as the tears came back. _"Please,don't make me go...please.."_ Regina begged her." _shh,It's okay.I got you_."Zelena tried to comfort her sister." _Please don't make me go... he will hurt me...please Zelena."_Regina just cried into her sister's chest. _"Who is going to hurt you?"_ Zelena asked worried. _"I won't let anything bad happen to you."_ Zelena just realised how scared Regina was.

It took some time for Regina to relax again but she never let go of Zelena." _Regina,can I ask you something?"_ Regina slowly nod her head. _" this dream...is it a dream or a bad memory?"_ Regina didn't want to answer at first but she felt like she should tell someone since she has being keeping this as secret for so long. _"Bad memory._ "Regina said quickly before she could change her mind _."And when did this bad memory happened?"_ Zelena asked carefully,she didn't want to push Regina now that she started to open up a bit." _It was a long time ago...around my 16th birthday."_ " _Did you have a party?_ " Zelena asked as she stroked Regina's hair slowly. _"I didn't want to but mother said every princess should have a party."_

" _oh but you must of got some amazing gifts right?"_ Zelena asked.Regina shaked her head " _Not really...actually there was one._ " _"And what was it?a dress?shoes?gold?"_ Zelena questioned _. "No.It was my father's present.He brought me a horse."_

" _a horse,I would never say you are an animal person._ "Regina gave her a small smile." _And why not?while I loved my horse,he was the most beautiful thing in the whole world."_ Regina said proudly." _Okay and how did this the most beutiful horse look like?"_ Zelena loved the fact that Regina actually talked to her. _"I have a photo,I can show it to you."_ The younger sister said as she jumped off the bed. _"But how did you took a photo back in the Enchanted Forest?"_ " _Magic_."Regina said as she got back to the bed with a photo frame in her hand.She handed the frame to Zelena.Zelena looked at the photo. _This is the photo I saw yesterday. "It is a beautiful horse.Who is this?"_Zelena pointed to the older man." _That's my dad."_ Regina answered proudly." _oh..And what was he like?"_ Zelena wondered,she only knew he was a king,her mother's husband

 _"He was the best dad in the whole world.He would protect me and he would take me with him for a walk around the town.He would sing to me when I was sick or feeling bad..."_ Regina said with a smile as she remembered all the great moments they shared. _"He sounds amazing." "What were your parents like?The ones that raised you."_ And now it was Zelena who didn't want to talk. _"We should get some rest."_ She said as she handed Regina her photo back and she turned her back to her.Regina hugged her photo and placed her head on her pillow,she felt her eyes fill with tears once again but this time there were no Zelena's comfort hugs. _Why I'm I crying all the time when I am sick._

[Hey guys,how do you like this story so far?I love reading your reviews so if you have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.Ly]


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena was the first one to wake up,she rubbed her eyes and checked the time.It was 10am.She was about to strech her arm when she hit something " _What the.."_ She turned her head to find her sister sleeping.Regina's head took half of Zelena's pillow and her hair was all over her face.Zelena felt guilty for how cold she finished their conversation.She got off the bed and headed downstairs.She decided to make same pancakes for breakfast but before that she placed a call to Belle to ask her how Robin was doing,she hated being away from her but she knew she was doing this so that they could have a family.Zelena wanted Regina to be a part of both her's and Robin's life.She placed her hair in a bun and started to work.Upstairs Regina had just woke up from another nightmare,her heart was racing.She looked around trying to find her sister but Zelena wasn't here.She gave herself a few minutes to calm down once she did she checked the time and saw that it was almost 11.She decided to go downstairs as she was going down the stairs she saw that Zelena was still here,she was in the kitchen making something. _"Good morning."_ Regina said with a smile as she walked to Zelena.The older sister turned around to greet her sister" _Morning.I'm going to be done now."_ " _What are you making?"_ Regina asked as she walked to the table and sat down. _"Pancakes."_ Zelena said as she brought the plate full of pancakes.The girls ate in silence." _Mmm,Zelena..These are great."_ Regina said and put a gaint piece of pancake in mouth.Zelena just gave her sister a smile.Once they were both finished Zelena took the plates and placed them in a sink.She turned around to look at Regina,who was still pale." _You should go upstairs and rest."_ She told her." _I'm fine."_ Regina said." _Your sheets are less pale."_ Zelena walked to where her sister was and placed a hand on her forehead."See,your fever is back.Just go upstairs,I'm going to make you some tea."Regina started to protest,she didn't want to spend one more day in her room,all that came out of her mouth was a small but and than Zelena waved her hand and puffed Regina to her room.

Regina walked over to her window and looked at her tree. _"How am I going to make an apple pie now?"_ She wasn't sure if she was still angry at Zelena.She was hurt by her action but at the same time she took care of her yesterday but she also pushed her away last night.She just didn't understand.At that moment the doors opened and Zelena got inside.She noticed that Regina was looking out the window.She had forgot about the tree." _mm..I brought you your tea."_ Regina turned around and walked over to her sister,where she took the mug from her hand." _I could have drink this tea downstairs, you know..."_ " _You need to rest,Regina."_ The older sister said.Regina just rolled her eyes and went to the doors but before she could go outside of the room Zelena used her magic to lock the doors. _"Zelena!Open the doors."_ " _Wait.I have a deal."_ Regina looked at her sister waiting for her to finish _."If you stay here and rest I'll...I'll stay with you and do whathever you want."_ " _Anything_?"Regina asked with a smile as Zelena nod her head.

[Hey guys,Merry Christmas and sorry for this shitty chapter I have been busy since i opened a redbubble acc i have been working on stuff for that so]


	10. Chapter 10

Regina placed the tea on her nightstand and sat on her bed with her legs crossed.She looked at Zelena and tapped her hand on bed.In that moment the older sister climed on the bed and sat next to her sister _."So what do you want to do?"_ She said and raised an eyebrow.Regina looked around the room trying to find something to do,her eyes fell on her TV and bunch of CDs. _"Can you puff us some popcorns?"_ Zelena did what she was asked and by the movment of her hand the popcorns were on the bed." _Thanks."_ Regina said and walked over to her films,she took them and throwed them on the bed next to her sister and climed back on the bed." _Pick."_ Zelena looked at her with a confused look." _What?"_ she asked." _Pick a movie."_ Regina repeat it.Zelena had never watched a movie before,she heard of them but haven't had the time to watch one.She looked around until she found the one that looked intrested enough,Regina placed it and curled up next to Zelena.

Regina had fallen asleep after first 20 minutes of the film and Zelena had puffed the blanket so they were under it .At this moment she found Regina more intresting then the movie.She wished she could of seen her grow,to be there for her,she wondered how Regina looked like as a child and later a teen.She wasn't intrested in watching the movie anymore.She was sad and angry because her childhood was taken away from her.Even if their mother wasn't a great mother to Regina(at least that is what she heard,she and her sister didn't talk about their mother)she would be happy to have Regina,to be the big sister and from what she told her,Regina's father sounded like a good person,he would be nice to her.This wasn't like the anger she felt back in Oz,she wasn't angry that Regina got to live this life, she was angry that she couldn't share it with her.She had spent years bulding anger and hate but once her mother gave her back her memorise,her love for Regina has grown quickly even through they still don't know much about each other's lives,they are both trying to understand.

Regina's eyes had opened from another nightmare and Zelena could see the fear on her sister's face but before she could ask anything Regina fixed the look on her face " _You don't like the movie?"_ she asked her. " _No,no,it's not that I just got lost in my thoughts."_ Zelena said _"You fell asleep within the first 15 minutes I guess you just needed some sleep?"_ Regina just rolled her eyes.Zelena noticed that Regina wasn't as happy as she was before." _Hey,what's wrong?"_ she asked and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. _"Nothing."_ Regina said and gave her her best fake smile.Zelena knew that smile,for God's sake she used it herself so many times." _Another nightmare?_ "she asked. _"I said I'm fine."_ Regina said annoyed." _But you aren't."_ Zelena continued. _"Why can't you just l_ e _ave me alone_?"Regina's anger was coming back.She was annoyed and all she wanted to do was be alone.She wanted her nightmares to go away." _Fine.I'm going to make lunch."_ Zelena said as she got off the bed,took her shoes and slamed the door. _I just wanted to help her._ _I should just stop trying and go home._ She felt like Regina will never forgive her. _No,Zelena,remember show her that you care,that was the plan and you are going to stick with it._ A small voice in a back of her head told her.She took a deep breath to calm herself down and went down the stairs.

In the room Regina was sitting on the floor with her back against her bed and her head on top of her knees and her arms around them.She was so scared,she didn't understand why her nightmares weren't going away.She knew it was wrong to push Zelena but she always does that when she is scared.She hated feeling powerless and that is how she felt in this moment,powerless and scared.She didn't want people to see her like that to thing about her being weak.That's why she pushed her sister away.That's why she never told anyone about the man who hunted her dreams.It was a disgrace,her mother needed her to marry a king and what king would marry a disgraced woman.She didn't want people's pity.She just wanted to forget that that ever happened.

[Very late Happy New Year.I love reading your reviews so if you have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.Ly]


	11. chapter 11

Regina tried to calm herself but she just couldn't.She couldn't shake off the feeling of fear.She was trembling with fear.She didn't know what to do,she just sat there hugging her knees as thight as she could and letting the tears that had been forming in her eyes to fall down her red cheeks.It was like she wasn't there.Like she was stuck in her nightmare,she just couldn't stop thinking about it.She thought she left that in the past,why was it coming back now?Maybe it is because of everything that has been going on,Robin's death,her evil half,sickness that also brought nightmares,her constant fights with Zelena,everything was just falling on top of each other and she was powerless,she couldn't stop it.

Meanwhile Zelena had finished the lunch and making it gave her enough time to calm down.She knew she needed to be patient with Regina.They both find it very hard to open up about their feelings or past.She took the plates and went upstairs." _Here we go."_ As soon as she opened the door,she saw her sister's figure all curled up on the floor.She placed the plates down and rushed to her sister's side.Zelena didn't know what to do so she just sat there next to her.Regina didn't even heard Zelena coming in.She lifted her head and turned it away from Zelena so she could wipe the tears with the back of her hand.Zelena placed her hand on her sister's cheek and her thumb wiped away the tear Regina had missed." _You don't have to hide them from me."_ She said. _"I'm sorry about earlier.I shouldn't have push you into telling me anything,it's okay if you don't want to tell me,I get it if you don't trust me anymore.I deserved it.I was the one who didn't want to talk about my past yesterday so I can't ask of you to talk about yours._ I _f you want to I can leave now?"_ Zelena said as she started to get up from the floor,she didn't want to leave Regina like this but her sister didn't want her there,at least that is what she thought.A hand grabed her's and she turned around to look at her sister." _Please don't leave me."_ Zelena was suprised but she just sat back to where she was few seconds ago." _I won't leave you,darling_... _but I also can't help you if I don't know what's wrong._ "Regina didn't say anything,she was just sitting there holding on to Zelena's hand like she's gonna die if she let's it go." _Your cheeks are red.I think your fever is back up.Let me see."_ Zelena was right,Regina's fever was up again." _I should go get you..."_ With those words Regina tighten her grip on Zelena's hand,she didn't want Zelena to go." _actually,come."_ The older sister said as she got up and helped her sister to get up.She walked them to the bathroom." _Sit here."_ Zelena found a cloth and placed it under cold cold water and then on Regina's forehead." _This should help._ "It was around half an hour later that Regina decided to talk." _How long do I have to do this?_ "she asked." _For a few more minutes."_

Regina could see the worry in Zelena's eyes and it was the first time she actually wanted to tell someone her secret,the way she feels but she didn't know how.

" _I-I..um..Want to..tell you about **it**...I feel like I should..I just don't know how."_The younger woman said being fully honest.

The redhead removed the cloth from her sister's forehead and took Regina's hand into her's. _"How about we go to bed now,you need rest,Regina,and we can watch more movies and when ever you feel like telling me,you can.It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow.It can be when ever you feel like,it can be in 10 years from now_ _if that is the time you need,you have it."_ Zelena said with only support and kindness in her voice.The girls than did what Zelena said they should do.

 _time skip*_

It was 3 days since Zelena left Regina's house.Regina was feeling better and she had nothing to do there anymore.She was sad that she had to leave while her realtionship with Regina still wasn't good,but a part of her was happy to see her baby.Robin was sleeping in her crib and Zelena was holding a mug of hot tea in her hands with her worried gaze looking outside of the window.Today was a bad day,It was cold and the rain didn't stop since last night.Zelena wasn't sure if she liked rain.She thought that the sound of it was peaceful.She haven't heard from Regina since she left and she couldn't get her out of her head.

"I..um..Want to..tell you about it"

" _Please don't make me go...he will hurt me"_

 _"Bad memory."_ _".I just don't know how."_

Regina's voice kept ringing in her head,she really wanted to know what was making _her little sister_ so scared.

There was an knock on her door that brought her back to reality.She was suprised to find Regina standing there." _Hey,can I come in?_ "Zelena moved so her sister could step in." _Want some tea?"_ Zelena asked." _No,I just came to tell you that the Queen won't be a problem anymore."_ Regina said in low voice."W _hat do you mean?" "She is back where she belongs.She wont bother you again."_ Zelena didn't really know what to say."Yeah..I think I will get going."Regina said." _You don't have to hurry,you can stay for lunch._ "Zelena said,hoping that Regina would stay for a little longer,she missed her. _"I..."_ Regina wanted to say no,she wasn't sure if it is going to be weird between them but she saw how disappointed Zelena looked,she couldn't say no." _I would love to."_ She said with _a s_ _mile_ ,hoping that by the end of this there will be no fights.


	12. PLEASE READ

not sure if I'm going to continue this story.If anyone is still intrested in reading this please review and tell me.

ly


End file.
